paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Eloquence
Name: Eloquence Physical Age: 29 True Age: 582 Gender: Male Faction: Virtue Elements: R4 Earth, R3 Shade and R3 Essence 'Power' Earth – The very trees seem to crawl with Eloquence’s touch, gardens of poisonous and non-poisonous roses spout at the barest hint from this virtue. Oh and those flowers and vines that seem to be crawling all over the place? It would be best not to cut yourself on them as they seem to have a particular taste for blood. His gardens of ‘death’ as they’ve been aptly nicknamed as just that, those foolish enough to try and thread upon areas that he’s claimed as his territory have often fallen prey to the bloodsucking plants, or simply to the poisonous fumes that many of the flowers exude. While harmless enough on their own these gardens are merely the first line of defense against intruders. Eloquence has long honed his skill in controlling plants and those who escape his gardens with all their limbs intact will be greeted by more plants that have even more of a taste for blood and destruction. These plants can sometimes range from the smallest and seemingly most harmless of weeds to the greatest of oaks. When dealing with larger trees however his concentration still isn’t what it should be, even after all these years, and as such he’s likely to lose focus or flood the things with too much power when trying to get them to bend to his will. Behind all of this manipulation of plants for murder and chaos, Eloquence has learned how to make use of his plants for other means. He has found uses for a good many of the herbs, using them in tandem with his Essence abilities for healing and also on the rare occasion that he can be bothered to, for cooking. Shade – Walls and tendrils of shadow do Eloquence’s bidding when his plants cannot, though for the most part the shadows he creates are mainly for restraint or to strengthen/back up his plants. His shadow walls sometimes are merely illusions of solid walls and other times they actually are solid, however the distinction between the two depends solely on how much attention Eloquence is paying to what he’s doing. In the heat of battle, walls that start off completely solid could melt into nothingness fairly quickly. One thing of note are the tendrils of shadow can be used for binding or they could be used to pull a person apart. Essence – Since learning how to make use of the power of essence, Eloquence has used it mainly to heal himself and his allies. His plants are sometimes sacrificed as he pulls life from them, though most times he will make use of both his control over shadows and essence to pull health and energy from his surroundings. 'Weapon' Eloquence’s main weapons are a pair of bone handled short swords that he received as a gift when his old swords broke over three hundred years ago. These blades may not seem anymore threatening than a normal pair of swords at first glance, until one takes into account the edge of the blades seem to be covered in something. It isn’t until they’re used in battle that one realizes that what they seem to covered with is a thin layer of poison. The poison itself comes off as harmless at first, and then the effects of it set in. Crafted through a mix of various poisons and toxins, this particular blend has been made to cause as much pain as possible. It seems to eat away at flesh, devouring a person from the inside out. Besides his short swords, Eloquence carries a number of smaller, thinner blades on his person some of them appearing no bigger than stilettos. He has also been known to carry a red-wood bow. 'Summon' A fairly large Leopard known simply as Pallas. She stands at just under four and a half feet at the shoulder, with tawny golden-brown fur that lightens as it moves down to her extremities. Her paws, muzzle and tail tip are snowy white, however her ears are completely black and there is a streak of dark brown and black fur between her ears and down the middle of her back. She bears the usual spots of a Leopard though these spots range from dark golden brown in color to completely ebony. Pallas’s eyes are heterochromatic, with the right one being green and the left being gold a complete mirror image of her master’s eyes. Pallas is much more blunt and to the point than her master is. Often going so far as to tell Eloquence that he’s becoming a ripe old fool if she feels like it. Despite the squabbles and fights that the two find themselves in, Pallas cares deeply for Eloquence, though she’s not above throwing him to the wolves, so to speak. While she finds his methods questionable at times, she understands the motivations behind them and will thus stand by whatever plans he may come up with…if only to laugh at him when they back fire and bite him in the ass. 'History' The pampered child of a merchant family in Wiryn Port , Arsene as he was the called spent a good deal of his childhood surrounded by numerous cousins and siblings though he still managed to enjoy a great deal of pampering and spoiling. The main cause for this pampering was the fact that Arsene had developed what could only be described as a silver tongue. Almost any situation he could talk himself out of it and those situations that he couldn’t talk his way out of he managed to twist the truth enough to pin it on one of his other siblings. Most times this was all harmless fun and as siblings are wont to do they usually got back at him for it later on. As he got older his skill at slipping out of any situation with just words increased. Up until he got it into his head to leave his family’s estate in favor of traveling. This traveling saw him getting caught up in the affairs of a mercenary band out of Fort Tyrras . His wanderings with them lasted for well over eight years until they happened upon a group of merchants from Lae’lvaro . Natural curiosity won over and Arsene found himself wandering the streets of Lae’lvaro. Compared to his old home, that he still visited from time to time, this place was a welcome change. It was in Lae’lvaro that he met the woman that would eventually become his fiancée. Within a few months he had broken off from the mercenary band and had chosen to instead stay in Lae’lvaro. This stay however was short lived as he soon decided that it would be best to return to his family’s estate in Wiryn Port. After much urging, Shaylin agreed to join him and they moved to Wiryn Port. Arsene’s arrival at home was a ‘minor’ celebration at best, the news of his engagement however produced an even larger celebration. The wandering boy had finally decided to settle down and for the most part take up the family trade, though he still bore the swords he had acquired during his time with the mercenaries. These swords would not see use again however for two years. The majority of those two years was spent with Arsene and Shaylin falling in and out with each until she finally accepted his proposal for good. The wedding was arranged and a trip on one of the merchant ships to Foldrann was set as their ‘wedding gift’ of sorts from Arsene’s family. The trip however was to be the end of his life as a mortal and Shaylin’s life as a whole. Within days of landing their excursion into the woods ended in tragedy. The mercenaries that Arsene had run with for all those years were back and it wasn’t until he met his end at the end of their swords did he realize that one of the mercenaries had been an immortal and that immortal had masqueraded for years as his friend and ally. Revenge was the first thing on his plate when he was brought back as the virtue Eloquence and after years of training he went after the sin that had killed him and his family. That battle was what left him with the scars on his side but in the end he managed to rip apart the sin that had been the demise of his family. That was not before the sin managed to call Eloquence both a fool and coward in one breath, even as he was torn to pieces by the man’s plants and blades. For centuries Eloquence stood as one of Purity ’s loyal weapons, honing his skills on ally and enemy alike. When asked of him he remained as a mentor for some of the younger immortals and other times he was the hand that taught both sin and virtue that there was no need for emotions in the greater scheme of things in war. This one view is what has come to separate him from his allies, something he has no qualms with. If they chose to shy away from him because of what he sees as necessary then that is their problem. In the second century of his life Eloquence was pulled into a battle that he would later see the senselessness of. During the battle Eloquence’s swords were destroyed, though he was soon to acquire a new pair at the cost of another’s life. In the midst of it Eloquence’s mentor, the previous Tranquility was killed in the heat of battle and she gifted him with her own swords as a last act of kindness for her pupil. He came away from that battle alive but not unscathed. The scars that cover his arms aren’t the only reminder of that very first battlefield that he was truly first to step onto. Recently he has returned to training the younger virtues, while holding a few of the older immortals as equals both on and off the battlefield. One of the more recent additions to his training victims has been Inquiry. Among the virtues he has quite a few uncertain relationships, one being with Chastity as the younger virtue seems to have something of an unresolved crush of sorts on him. Another being with Perseverance , yet another relationship he has no idea of what exactly what it stands as. Surprisingly Eloquence has two acquaintance among the sins as he considers the sins, Hostility and Vengeance to be on equal footing with him. 'Appearance' Dark blue-black hair and much lighter blue bangs frame a face that seems to be too handsome to belong to such a cruel man. Mismatched green and gold eyes are set in a tanned face that seems to accentuate the paleness of his bangs and the differences in his eye color. While his left eye is the color of a gleaming emerald, his left eye is a pale gold holding a color similar first rays of sunshine on a winter morning. Eloquence’s eyes always seem to hold a gleam of some secret or some knowledge that only he knows. Eloquence’s hair when left unbound reaches just below his shoulders, though he has long decided that that gets in his way and has come to bind it in a high ponytail with a pale golden ribbon. His bangs are parted and pulled back, though some of his hair still persists in falling into his face and framing it. These stray locks of hair are largely ignored as there is little he can do about it, short of cutting his hair of course. Both of Eloquence’s ears are pierced, with four piercings running from lobe to tip in his left ear and three in his right. These earrings alternate between silver and gold, though there is one constant with them and that is there is always a bright green stone dangling from the lowest piercing in his right ear. Around his neck is always a chain necklace that holds a stone that seems to be a bigger replica of the one at his ear. Though almost always covered, Eloquence does have his fair share of scars. His arms, from wrist to shoulder, are covered in battle-scars and these are usually hidden by the leather and cloth strips that he has learned to keep wrapped around his arms from wrist to elbow. The rest of the scars on his arms are generally hidden under the sleeves of his tunic. Another scar, and perhaps the most sizeable of them all is the one that extends from the right side of his chest, up over his shoulder and down the back of it. Along his left side are three ‘claw’ like scars, extending from his ribs down to his upper thigh. Eloquence’s clothing is generally loose fitting, enough to give him freedom of movement though classy enough that people aren’t quick to forget that he had and still holds onto wealth from his days as a mortal. A few of the constants with any outfit that Eloquence decides to don are the leather and cloth strips he keeps wrapped around his arms, the other being his boots. The base for his high boots is a supple leather however they are reinforced with strips of much tougher leather and steel. 'Behaviour' At first glance one may be fooled into thinking that he’s a charming man, a gentleman even. The man has a way with words, whether it be to spin tales or to twist the truth to suit himself. Under the arrogant, manipulative shell lies a soul that might have been able of exceptional amounts of compassion but that has long since been lost to the horrors of war. Eloquence may have been a friendly person once, he may have even been likeable but that side of him is long gone. What remains is a calculating fiend with a taste for twisting people to his liking with nothing more than a few honey coated words. Of course, Eloquence knows how to put on a mask to fool the best. He knows how to hide the ruthlessness and cruelty that bubbles under the surface of his soul. If only to catch both enemy and ally off guard, he is willing to play the part of the caring, friendly shoulder to cry on. Once the games are over though, all that Eloquence has become are often bared for the world to see and loathe. He is cool, calculating and ruthless. Holding no reservations about tearing into any and everyone that wrongs him or those that he has claimed as his. (That privilege is reserved for him you see.) It at these times that many people are reminded of the cruel beast that hides behind the smiles. Be you friend or foe you’re not safe from Eloquence’s ire and more than once he has been known to flirt with disaster. Getting close enough to strike and remind people just why he’s managed to survive all these years. Eloquence does what has to be done and he is willing to cast aside all the trappings of humanity and emotion to eliminate any and all threats. Even so, anyone that has the fortune of seeing the man when his guard is down may be faced with a different creature. One that might seem vulnerable even, it is at these times that he retreats to the bottle to drown out to memories of all the years of his life. Perhaps all hope for seeing a heart within him isn’t lost yet. Category:Characters Category:Virtues Category:Stone Category:Shade Category:Essence Category:Earth